Wait for You
by Dan Winterfell
Summary: Jika aku menunggumu akankah kau kembali?. Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA. RnR, please!


_Wait for You_

_By: Secretly D. Ar._

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowlin

Warning: FF ini untuk challenge Ambudaff, ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA

* * *

Jika aku bertahan disini akankah kau kembali?

If I Stay

* * *

Musim Dingin/_Winter_

Udara dingin begitu menusuk tulang, jemarinya terasa kebas, digosokan kedua tangannya. Padahal musim semi sudah akan datang, tapi entah kenapa udara masih terlalu dingin, yah mungkin ini akibat pemanasan global, setidaknya itulah alasan yang masuk akal untuk saat ini.

Di sini. Gadis berambut semak itu masih setia menunggu. Setiap satu minggu sebelum pergantian musim dia selalu menunggu di sini. Entah sudah berapa kali musim bergilir, entah seberapa sering bulan berganti, orang yang ditunggunya belum pernah datang. Mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

Butiran-butiran saju terus saja berguguran dari langit, tak taukah jika rasa ini sudah cukup dingin hidupnya.

Meskipun begitu, dia tetap akan menunggu orang itu, selama apapun. Dirinya sudah berjanji. Dia akan terus bertahan selama apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Granger?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Grager itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sesosok lelaki berambut pirang platina yang menatap heran ke arahnya. Draco Malfoy, rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit sejak satu tahun yang lalu, laki-laki yang menjengkelkan dan arogan.

"Duduk. Lalu apa yang kau sendiri lakukan, Malfoy? Menunggu teman kencanmu, heh? Atau teman _One Night Stand-_mu, hah?" ejeknya.

Draco hanya menampakan seringainya yang nampak memuakan di mata Hermione. "Kau ingin tau sekali, Grangie! Atau jangan-jangan kau berharap ingin menjadi salah satu 'teman'ku? Maaf, Grangie kau bukan tipeku" ucapnya dengan nada penuh rasa percaya diri.

Tanganya sudah gatal ingin menonjok 'mulut besar' Malfoy muda itu. "Dalam mimpimu, Malfoy. Lagipula kau juga bukan tipeku. Dan berhentilah memanggilku sperti itu, _Albino!"_.

Hermione tersenyum puas karena berhasil menyulut Malfoy gila itu, lihat saja tatapan marah yang tampak jelas di guratan wajahnya itu. _Dasar Ferret Albino sialan!_

Hening. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa bersalah, apakah Malfoy benar-benar marah. Hermione mentap jam tangannya, tak terasa sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Waktu terlalu cepat bergulir, laki-laki yang ditunggunya lagi-lagi tidak datang. Berulang kali dia harus menelan kekecewaannya mentah-mentah.

"Mau kemana kau, Granger? Apa orang yang kau tunggu tidak datang?". Darco masih menatap Hermione yang baru saja berdiri.

"Pulang. Tunggu..darimana kau tau aku menunggu seseorang?" hermione menatap Draco penuh tada tanya.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya menebak saja. Pulang saja sana, lagi pula aku sudah bosan melihat rambut semakmu itu."

Hermione, dia hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya mendengar ucapan-ucapan '_bloody hell'_ sejenis Malfoy. Lebih baik dia segera pulang, dirinya juga sudah muak melihat rambut pirang mencolok itu.

Hermione beranjak dari tempatnya, menyiapkan hati untuk kekecewaan yang dirasakannya.

_Satu musim lagi terlewati, satu musim lagi aku menunggumu, satu musim lagi aku kecewa. Entah berapa lama aku bisa bertahan, bisa menunggumu. If I Stay._

* * *

Musim Semi_/Spring_

Bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit yang cerah, udara malam terasa segar. Rasanya tidak rela sebentar lagi kehilangan musim yang penuh kebahagiaan ini. Sekarang satu minggu sebelum musim panas, di sinilah dirinya kembali menunggu. Berharap semoga kali ini laki-laki itu akan datang. Laki-laki yang ditemuinya di antara hidup dan mati, laki-laki dengan manik hijau yang memukau.

Siang malam yang berganti, penantianya seakan tak berarti. Berapa lama lagi?. Angin pun tak berani berhembus. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjawab. Dengan janji ini dirinya terikat.

"Drake. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya saat melihat Draco berjalan ke arahnya. Yah setidaknya sekarang dirinya sudah mulai akrab dengan Malfoy itu, meskipun setiap hari masih sering terjadi adu argumen atau perdebatan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Pemuda Malfoy itu duduk di sampingnya, "Hanya berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?"

Hermione, dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukan sesungguhnya, menanti seseorang yang tidak akan pernah datang. "Sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Mencari udara musim semi yang begitu segar". Bukan itu yang dilakukannya, sebuah kebohongan kembali diciptakannya.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat mencari udara segar. Kau terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang, Mione." Begitulah yang dilihatnya dari ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis bermata cokelat madu itu.

Hermione menatap Malfoy tidak percaya, tidak mengira jika Malfoy yang terkenal sering bergonta-ganti teman ranjang, ternyata seorang yang 'peka'. "Terserah kau saja lah, Drake."

"Kau juga tidak nampak seperti hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Lihat saja setelan yang kau gunakan, terlalu formal kau tau itu?". Hermione menatap setelan tuxedo hitam yang digunakan Malfoy, tidak mungkinkan mencari udara segar menggunakan tuxedo, terlalu janggal.

Draco menarik nafasnya, "Aku baru saja dari pernikahan mantan kekasihku."

Sepertinya dia sedikit menyinggung perasan Draco, "Ohh, Drakey yang malang. Get well soon, Mr. Malfoy. Semoga kau juga cepat menemukan pasangan hidupmu" Hermione tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu.

Draco membungkam mulut hermione dengan telapak tangannya. Muak untuk mendengar tawa mengejek seorang Hermione Granger. "Tidak lucu sama sekali, Semak."

Hermione menggigit tangan Draco, membiarkan laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan, _rasakan kau Malfoy!_

Denga penuh dramatisir Hermione mengatakan, "Apa-apaan kau? Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja daripada mengurusi orang aneh macam dirimu, Mr. Malfoy!" tentu aku tidak pulang karena marah pada Draco, karena memang sudah saatnya pergi. Penantianya kembali tersia-siakan.

Draco menarik lengan Hermione, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Ayolah, Mione. Jangan marah begitu!"

Sekarang rasanya Hermione ingin tertawa, spekulasi yang tidak tepat seorang Malfoy kadang-kadang terdengar lucu sekaligus aneh. "Aku tidak marah. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam, jadi aku harus pulang." Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas kurang delapan menit. Mungkin bagi orang waktu bukanlah batasan, sehingga banyak orang mengatakan jika dirinya seorang yang tidak bisa berbaur dengan zaman, tapi peduli apa, ini pilihannya.

Draco berdiri dari duduknya, sambil tetap memegang tangan Hermione. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak ada penolakan." Itulah Malfoy, tidak pernah ada penolakan dalam kamus hidupnya. Malfoy dengan harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari langit.

Tidak ingin ada perdebatan yang berkepanjangan, Hermione membiarkan Malfoy. Lagipula lebih baik jika ada yang mau menemaninya, mengingat beberapa hari ini media masa dipenuhi dengan beberapa kasus kejahatan yang membuatnya waspada.

Satu musim lagi dirinya harus menikmati kekecewaan.

_Angin musim semi yang menyejukkan, menghamburkan kekecewaan. Menunggumu dan mengaharapkanmu. Bertahan tanpa sebuah kepastian, akankah kau kembali. Kekecewaan adalah hal yang menyakitkan dan melelahkan. Dengan janji itu aku terikat. If I Stay, will you come back?_

* * *

Musim Panas_/Summer_

Tidak ada pakaian tebal, hanya kaos berwarna merah gelap dan jeans tiga per empat yang melindungi tubuhnya dari malam musim panas, bahkan angin pun terasa hangat. Terdengar suara gesekan dedauan dan rintihan dahan karena angin.

Tetap menunggu dan berharap. Orang yang ditemuinya di antara hidup dan mati, orang yang membuatnya bermimpi, orang yang merengkuh hati untuk pertama kalinya. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Sekarang satu minggu sebelum musim panas berakhir.

Hermione kembali menenggak jus jeruk segar yang tadi di belinya. Ingatan-ingatan kembali berputar di kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang sama kembali membebani pikrannya, apakah dia akan datang? Apakah dia masih hidup? Semoga saja, hanya itu yang bisa diharapkannya.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat pria berambut pirang itu datang ke sini. Tidak heran jika mengingat apartemen Draco yang berada di seberang taman kecil ini.

Draco menghempaskan dirinya di samping Hermione. "Bukankah udara sangat panas."

Hermione hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Draco. "Kenapa kau selalu duduk di sini satu minggu sebelum setiap musim berakhir, jika aku tidak salah ingat? Apa aku menunggu seseorang"

Draco memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Hermione. Apa gadis itu menunggu seseorang atau apa, jika iya. Entahlah apa yang harus ditanyakan selanjutnya, dirinya bukanlah orang yang terlalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya, tidak menyangka jika Malfoy akan mengingatnya. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku sedang menunggu seseorang, jika.." kalimatnya mengambang di tengah hembusan angin.

_Jika orang yang kutunggu akan datang._

Deru angin kembali terdengar seakan ingin menyapu keheningan.

Hermione merasakan Draco meraih tangannya, jantungnya seakan berdetak lebih cepat. Desiran yang dulu dirasakannya kini kembali berulang. "Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Draco lembut.

Baru kali ini dirinya mendengar Draco berbicara dengan lembut, biasanya laki-laki itu selalu berbicara seenak jidatnya, penuh dengan sarkasme. "Entahlah.." aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku jawabkan. Lelah, mungkin iya, tapi bagia dari dirinya masih ingin menunggu.

Draco mengusap lebut tangan Hermione. Menunggu bukanlah hal mudah untuknya, dulu dirinya juga pernah menungu seseorang, tapi apa yang didpatkannya, hanya rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Orang yang ditunggunya meninggalkanya begitu saja, pergi dengan orang lain. Menunggu adalah hal yang melelahkan.

Melihat Hermione seperti melihat bayangan dirinya di masa lalu. Dirinya tidak ingin gadis itu merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dulu, tapi dirinya cukup tau jika Hermione adalah seorang gadis berkepala batu. Dia harus menunggu sampai gadis itu sendiri yang menyerah.

Hermione hanya bertahan dalam diam, menikmati apa yang terjadi saat ini. Draco Malfoy, laki-laki yang datang di tengah penantiannya, laki-laki yang menawarkan hal yang ingin dirasaknnya, sebuah kehangatan yang nyata di dalam manik kelabunya.

Musim kembali berganti, menunggu entah sampai kapan. Kejaiban saat musim panas tidaklah benar-benar nyata.

_Menunggumu di tengah hangatnya musim ini, tapi kenapa semuanya terasa dingin dan beku. Dia datang di tengah penantianku, apa yang harus kulakukan. Haruskah aku berhenti dari semua ini. Perlahan aku ingin berhenti, tapi kusadari sekarang belum saatnya, sebentar lagi. _

* * *

_Musim Gugur / Fall_

Daun-daun mulai mengugurkan diri. Dedahanan mulai kosong tak berpenghuni. Angin yang dingin menyayat mengiringi. Menikmati semuanya, dengan seseorang disampingku. Malfoy memilih menemaniku. Satu minggu sebelum musimdingin.

Inikah yang orang itu inginkan, menginginkan dirinya menunggu selama mungkin. Gelap dan dinginnya malam mengingatkan semuanya, darah yang merembes di kaos laki-laki itu kembali melintasi pikirannya.

"Apa kau akan tetap menunggunya?" Entah sudah berapa kalinya Malfoy enanyakan hal itu.

Dan jawabannya selalu sama. "Entahlah" tidak ada kepastian dan keyakinan, hanya ada sebuah keraguan yang terhalang sebuah kepastian.

Mungkin aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Draco. Menceritakan kenapa dirinya menunggu orang itu, mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Mencoba untuk lebih terbuka pada seseorang yang menjadi teman dekatnya beberapa bulan ini, Draco yang menemaninya menunggu, laki-laki yang menjadi partner sekaligus seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Hermione mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Bagaimana dirinya dan orang itu bertemu, cara orang itu menatap yang seakan menembus hatinya. Draco nampak membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Kembali menceritakan, sampai akhirnya bagaimana orang itu meninggalkanku dengan sepucuk kertas.

Draco hanya menatap Hermione dalam diam, tidak ada yang bisa dikatakannya. Draco mengusap pipi Hermione dengan punggung tangannya. Membuat Hermione menatap mata kelabunya.

Draco mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, memangut lembut bibir Hermione. Menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya, mengungkapakan apa yang tidak bisa dikatakannya. Hermione yang perlahan mengisi ruang-ruang yang kosong dalam hidupnya, gadis yang seakan menjadi cerminanya di masa lampau.

Hermione hanya menatap matan kelabu itu, sebelum akhirnya membalas perlakuan Draco. Angin yang berhembus hanya bisa berhembus, tidak bisa memisahkan mereka merasakan hal yang tidak pernah dirasaknnya, hal yang tidak bisa dirasakan dalam kesendiriannya.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, _nama itu berputar di kepalanya, menarik dalam lingkaran.

Angin yang berderai, daun yang berguguran, ranting-ranting yang berderik. Kekecewan memang menghiasi hatinya, orang itu tidak datang untuk yang kesian kalinya, tapi debaran ini kembail mengisi jiwanya.

_Aku tidak tau berapa lama lagi harus berdiri sendiri menunggumu saat seseorang menawarkan kehangatan di genggaman tangannya. Jika sedikit lagi aku bertahan, akankah kau kembali, meskipun diriku sudah berpaling darimu._

* * *

Musim Dingin_/Winter_

Salju masih turun. Jalanan masih terselimuti salju, semuanya nampak putih. Dingin yang menyayat kembali membelai. Satu minggu sebelum musim semi.

Hanya gelapnya langit malam dan butiran salju. dirinya kembali menunggu di tempat yang sama. Ini adalah penantian terakhirnya, tidak ada lagi_ satu minggu sebelu musim baru_, janji yang dulu mengkikatnya. Dirinya dan Malfoy kini telah resmi berpacaran, bukan hal yang dulu pernah dibayangakan dalam hidupnya. Tapi bukankah kehidupan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibayangkan dan ditafsirkan, kehidupan penuh dengan kejutan.

Kali ini dirinya menungu sendiri tidak ada Draco. Itulah permintaanya dia ingin menunggu sendirian, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dirinya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, meskipun orang itu tidak meninginkan dirinya berhenti menunggu. Tapi apakah orang itu tau menunggu adalah hal yang begitu melelahkan. Sekarang dirinya sudah memiliki orang disampingnya. Sekarang saatnya untuk berhenti.

Hermione melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, mungkin itu Draco. Tapi sekarang Draco sudah berjanji tidak akan datang. Hermione kembali mengamati siapa orang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Hermione membeku di tempatnya, tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Orang yang selama ini ditunggunya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione masih ingat betul suara orang itu.

Rambutnya yang dulu hitam berantakan kini tersisir rapi, manik hijaunya yang dulu pudar kini tampak tegas dan yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah orang itu nampak sehat, tidak ada bekas luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tom Ridle"

Laki-laki Ridle itu nampak menyeringai mendengar Hermione masih mengingat dirinya. Gadis yang menjadi penyelamatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah pada gadis itu, tetap cantik seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Manik hijau yang menggetarkan sekaligus menyejukkan. Tom mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hermione, ingin melihat gadis itu lebih dekat, tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkan selanjutnya, membiarkan butiran salju memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Hermione kembali merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dulu, yang harusnya tidak boleh dirasakan lagi. Tidak boleh, dirinya sudah menjadi milik Draco, penantiannya sudah berakhir. Hermione sedikit menarik diri dari Tom, menarik hati dan perasannya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tom.

Hermione, apakah Tom tau jika dirinya menunggu selama ini. Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir, penantianya telah usai, hatinya telah termiliki, tapi getaran ini tetap menghantuinya. Janji yang mengikatnya telah terurai, penantianya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana dengamu?"

Setiap saat dirinya selalu menghawatirkan Tom, apakah laki-laki itu baik-baik saja, apakah dia bisa bertahan hidup, apakah lukanya sudah tertutup atau bagaimana dengan hari-harinya?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa ditelannya dalam diam, terhempas dalam kebisuan.

Mata cokelat madu lembut yang menyentuh hatinya. Mata penuh kekhawatiran dan tanda tanya. Tom hanya bisa diam, kehidupan yang dijalaninya tidak semudah bayangannya, kehidupan yang dijalaninya begitu menakutkan. Bayanagan dan kenyataan terkadang jauh berbeda, mimpi-mimpi terkadang hanya ketakutan.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Maaf dan terima kasih." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Hermione mendongakan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, sebuah permintaan maaf. Desiran yang berbeda, semua terasa salah, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Seharusnya Tom Ridle tidak kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupannya. Hermione menutup matanya, menyembunyikan keraguannya.

Perlahan Hermione menarik diri, itulah yang dilihatnya saat ini. Satu hal yang disadarinya, dirinya sudah terlambat, hati gadis itu bukan untuknya lagi. Semua ini salahnya, jika kehidupan tidak mempermainkannya, mungkin gadis itu sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Hermione merasakan tangan yang dingin membelai pipinya, "Ini bukan salahmu, maafkanku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Sekarang kau telah bebas, kau sudah menepati janjimu. Berpalinglah dariku, pergilah menjauh. Terima kasih telah memberiku kehidupan. Terima kasih telah menungguku." Mata hijau yang menghanyutkan, ketulusan yang menyakitkan.

Angin musim dingin yang berhembus, menghapus jejak masa lalu, membekukan apa yang ada.

Hermione menarik Tom ke dalam pelukannya, pelukan terakhir mereka berdua. "Terima kasih telah datang. Terima kasih telah kembali." Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal, perlahan pergi menjauh.

Seperti pintu yang terbuka, itulah dirimu, tapi sekarang kau harus menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

Tom Ridle hanya bisa melihat punggung Hermione yang perlahan menghilang di bawah butiran salju. Tidak ada yang bisa diucapkan lagi, menyesal pun percuma. Inilah kenyataan yang harus diterima, kehidupan yang dijalaninya selalu seperti ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu dengan segala yang kumiliki." lirihnya

_Jika aku datang lebih cepat akankah kau menjadi milikku. Mungkin ini lebih baik, kau tidak seharusnya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku yang menyakitkan ini, seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan rasa ini, seharusnya kau membiarkan mati dalam beku. _

_Setidaknya aku bersyukur kau masih menungguku. _

_The End_

* * *

_Pair: Draco M. x Hermione G. x Tom Ridle_

_Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, and other mistakes_


End file.
